The ink fox demon
by Laypselgod
Summary: At the age of 7 young Naruto was murdered by the villagers and his body was thrown into the river. Unknown to anyone he was found by the strange creature in the forgotten village. Returned back to life and became what people saw in him, he will be every living being worst nightmare. Semi-dark Naruto! Sasuke/Sakura/Civilian council bashing! NarutoxHarem! Rated T, for now.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hello everyone. Laypselgod is here. Maybe you heard of me, I wrote my first fanfic about South Park. However, this time I'll be making a brand new story and hopefully I will make it complete. I really like fanfics with Naruto and I thought, hey, why don't I write one. And here I am writing my first Naruto crossover. I think it will be good crossover with BATIM. I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter. I don't own Naruto or BATIM. They belong to their rightful owners!**

"Hi"- talking.

' _Damn it_ ' _-_ thoughts.

" **Die** "- shouting/demon talking.

" ** _A crap_** "- mentally shouting/demon thinking.

" **Inku no** **sutairu:** **Tōei jutsu"** \- jutsus.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue.

Seven years ago, in the Elemental Nations the great Kyubi no Kitsune attacked the Hidden Leaf village. Many ninja and civilians were fallen in the attack. The retired Sandaime Hokage was leading the operation, however all of the attempts of the ninjas were useless agains the mighty beast.

"Lord Sandaime, we can not stop this thing, we have to retreat!" - said one of the Konoha ninjas to the old man.

"No" - said Hiruzen. "We have to hold it a little longer until the Yondaime gets here!"

The battle was endless, until the giant puff of smoke appeared right in front of Kyubi. Once the smoke was gone, all people gasped and screamed in joy. Standing in front of the fox was a giant, red frog, wearing a blue kimono shirt with the giant sword. In its mouth was a giant smoking pipe. On top of its head was the hero the villagers were waiting: the Yondaime Hokage! However, even he knew, that no one can kill the beast, because of its immortality. The only way was to stop it was, to seal it in the human body. So in the last moment of his life the Yondaime sealed the beast inside a newborn baby.

Nobody of the ninjas didn't know, that their hero was crying, while sealing the beast. You wondering: why? Well, the reason was completely tragic: he sealed the Kyubi in his own **son**. Yondaime believed, that his son will be seen as the hero, oh, how wrong he was!

In the end, the village hero died in sealing process and his son was found by the Sandaime.

This is his story. The tragic and scary story of Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

( _Seven years later, after Kyubi attack)_

In the village Konohagakure no Sato at the October 10th, was the official festival of Kyubi's defeat. Every person was happily spending time with their friends or family. Everything seemed normal, but not every person was happy.

One was our hero: Naruto Uzumaki, son of the Yondaime Hokage and the jinchuruki of Kyubi no Kitsune. The reason was, that villagers didn't seen him as the hero, as Yondaime wished, no those blind bastards seen him as Kyubi reincarnation. Every time in his birthday, in which the same day was the festival, villagers and several ninjas went on the so-called 'fox hunt', just to kill the poor boy. They were blind by their anger towards Kyubi, because in that day most of them lost their friends and some of them lost their families. Poor kid didn't even know, why are they angry at him, always asking questions 'why are they angry at me?', 'what did I do?'. The reason, why everything was kept in secret, because the Sandaime, the current hokage, knew, that the boy might not handle the truth or his fathers enemies might try to kidnap him. The old man even made the rule, which said, that no one can tell Naruto the truth or the punishment will be death. Despite the law, the villagers still tried to kill the boy. And one day they crossed the line.

At the age of 7 young Naruto was running from the villagers, with their attempts to kill him. He tried to lose them in the village and hide in his home, that the Hokage left to him, but all that was useless. Naruto couldn't escape from attackers in the village, so he tried to lose them in the forest outside. Running for several hours, he was exhausted, panting heavily, he stopped near the reaver in the forest. While he stops he thought: " _What do they want? What have I done to them, and what should I do?"_.

However, his thoughts were interrupted by the villagers, who were shouting:

"There he is"

"You can't escape now,demon!"

"We will finish what Yondaime started"

"Time to die, demon brat"

Naruto was panicking. He didn't know what to do. He tries to think of the plan, but his thoughts were interrupted by an unknown and horrible pain in his body. Naruto looked at his body and you could see the look of horror on his face. His stomach was implied by three long katanas and there was kunai, that was thrown right into his heart. Looking at this, Naruto could fell, he is loosing strength and consciousness, everything is started to go black and the last thing he saw, was villagers cheering in joy, for killing the demon brat. With his last breath he fall in the river, dead.

The hokage and his ANBU squad arrived in the scene too late. When they arrived at the river, the old man could see the bastards, that were chasing Naruto, but no Naruto nearby. Fearing the worst he shouted: "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

The villagers stopped cheering and were in fright of the hokage, feeling his KI, but one of the villagers was dumb enough to answer him with the smile:"We finally did it, Hokage-sama. We killed the demon brat, we finished what the fourth started, we ARE the heroes now. And now, we want our reward!"

The third was furious:'how dare they did that to the innocent child, they made a murder and they want a reward after that? Alright, I'll give them one'. With those thoughts, he went to the dumb villager and in the matter of seconds he cut his head of with kunai. All the other idiots were scared not only of the death of one of their man, but also of the large amount of KI from the hokage.

"ANBU"- shouted Hiruzen. "Take these bastards to Ibiki and Anko, and tell them to torture these pieces of trash the most cruel way that is!"

Everyone, even the ANBU went pale, behind their masks, they knew that the third was protective over Naruto, but this was pure rage. They almost thought they seen Shinigami in human form, but the rules are the rules. They took the screaming villagers, who were begging for mercy and shushined themselves with them to the prison cells.

The Sandaime was left alone in the forest, where he was looking on the river with the sad look in his eyes. And in the second he was crying. He couldn't keep the promise to his friend and he couldn't protect his favorite knuckhead, that he saw as his own grandson. With that he thought: 'Forgive me, Minato, I couldn't protect Naruto. If you knew what they did, I'm sure you would slaughter every one of them.'

* * *

 _(Two days later, with Naruto's body)_

Naruto's body was floating down the river, with no one noticing. Implied by several weapons and covered in blood, his body floated in the unknown direction, until it stopped in the beach. Once the body was on the beach lying on it's shoulder, an unknown, not human figure looked at the body. The figure was small, with the round head, oval body and very thin arms and legs. But the weirdest thing was, that the figure has horns, not big, but still. It looked like a little devil. The figure than come to the body and turned it with his arm. You could see, that it was wearing big, white gloves with only four fingers. It looked at Naruto's body with interest and than said with rough but childish voice: "What do we have here, a dead child. I may be like killing, but I would never hurt a child. Who could have done this? No matter I will take him home, than we can get some answers."

The figure then took Naruto's body and took it deep in the darkness.

End of the chapter.

* * *

 **Okey, folks now you have it. The first chapter. And I know there are several questions: 'Who was that figure?' 'Where did it take Naruto?' 'What will happen to him?'. Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Oh and by the way, write in the comments who you would like to see in Naruto's harem. But I will tell you one of this girls will be Hinata.**

 **See ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2: Resurrection and JDS

**Hey, people. Thank you very much for following my channel and my story. Right now I've been thinking of how would Naruto will look like in this story. But now, I made my final decision. I hope, he won't scare you. As for reviews, I'll answer to them:**

 **yann0406: If you could wait for a bit longer, you would have see it soon.**

 **Dylan-A-Friend: Thank you, I'll try to make this story great.**

 **Zoom lord 119: Then I can promise you, that I'll finish this story and will make it great.**

 **ultrachols: I'm glad you like it. Thank you for your opinion, but please know, everyone of us have their own opinions, I'll try to take these opinions to think how will my story go. I have my own thoughts for this, so please don't judge me, if something is not like you wanted to see. Still, thank you, I hope you'll like the rest of the story.**

 **MichaelTheFox: You'll find out soon enough. Don't worry I am not planning to end this story.**

 **kitsunenaruto: Thank you. And I can promise you 100%, that Sakura won't be in harem.**

 **Now off with the author's note and on with the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Resurrection and Joey Drew studios.

(Naruto's POV)

"What the hell, what happened?"- I asked myself, after I woke up. My vision was still blurry, so I couldn't see where I am, but I know one thing for sure- this place is dark. Everywhere I look was complete darkness, without any possible light. I couldn't even move, my body felt so weak, I didn't even feel anything. I tried to remember, what happened and why do I feel so weak. After 10 long minutes, I finally remember with opening my eyes wide. "I...i...i...died?". Death- that was the only thing, that I remember. The images of villagers killing me, plunging me with the swords, throwing a kunai at my heart and endless water, in which I fell,...dead. I started crying."Why...why did this happen?", "What did I do, to deserve this?"- those were my thoughts. I tried my best, to live, to survive, I had a dream to become Hokage, I had, maybe not very much, but still I had people, who cared about me: Hokage-jiji, who was always nice to me, no matter what I did, even several pranks, that I pulled on him, he was never mad at me; Teuchi-san and Ayame-nee chan from the Ichiraku ramen stand, where I always enjoyed their company and their best ramen; Iruka-sensei, my teacher, who I saw as part of my family.

But now... now...I LOST EVERYTHING. I don't have anyone anymore! Now I'm dead! Dead, because of those bastard villagers. Am I really a demon? Did my death only make everything better? Did... I stopped at my thoughts, as I heard a noice.

" _BUMP_ "

"What was that"- I thought. Maybe it's just my imagination.

" _BUMP, BUMP, BUMP_ "

Again and again I heard that noise. I didn't know where it come from, but I couldn't move my head, to find the source of the noise. The only thing I nearly manage to move is my right hand. I moved it, trying to ignore the pain it was giving me, I managed to put it on my chest, where my heart was and I gasped at what happens next.

" _BUMP_ , _BUMP_ "

That noise was coming from my heart. I could feel it beating deep down in my chest, slowly. But, wait, if my heart is still beating, this can only means... "I AM ALIVE"- I shouted. I'm alive, but how? I looked at my body and there were no wounds. It's like, they weren't even existed. I was so happy to be alive, that I didn't notice, that I am standing.

"Alright, I'm still alive, but where am I?"- that was the only question, that I would like to be answered. I looked around, the place, where I was looked like some sort of sewer. Still, how do I end up in the sewer, if I was in the river? No river was connected to the place like that. Deciding not to stand here and do nothing, I decide to investigate the hallway. I walked like that maybe, an hour or two, but still no exit. But, then in one hallway I saw a bright light. It didn't take long for me to walk right into it.

Once I entered in the hall, I saw something weird. Right in front of me was a giant gate cage with the paper on it, with the word 'SEAL'. I don't know, what to do with it, heck, why in Kami's name there is a giant cage. It wasn't the exit, so I decided to return back in the labyrinth, until I heard strange noise. It sounded like a growling and it was coming from the cage. It was dark in there, so I couldn't see anything, but then, I heard a voice from it, that caused a chill gone over my spine.

" **Come closer, boy** "- the voice said.

At first I hesitated, but then decide to follow it. I came closer, than it said again: " **Closer** ".

I moved closer, but then something said, that I should jump away. I did it right in time, because the giant claws came from the cage, trying to grab me. As I landed a few steps away from the cage, I looked at it and was horrified at what I saw in there.

Inside I saw two giant, red eyes, giant mouth with the sharp teeth and there was some kind of weird chakra, which was red colored. I was scared, like I never was, trying to figure out 'What the hell is this thing'. Then the darkness vanished and I could see what was in there. There was a giant fox, with nine tails and black fur. My only guess was only one: "KYUBI NO KITSUNE". I shouted this out loud, but then stopped:'Wait, why is it's fur is black? Wasn't it supposed to be red?'

The beast looked at me with the amusing smile. " **So, brat, it seems you know who are you talking with** "- it said. I looked at it, dumbfounded. If it is the Kyubi, than what happened to its fur?

" **What's** **wrong, to scared to speak?** "- it asked with toothy grin.

"Why is your fur black?"- I asked out of curiosity. It looked at me with the confusion. " **Are you blind, brat, my fur isn't...** "- it looked at itself, with its eyes widen. Kyubi observed itself and then shouted: " **WHAT THE HELL, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FUR?** ". At first I was stunned; 'it doesn't even know its own body?', that was my thought, but than I busted into laughter. "HA, HA,"HA, HA!". I mean, that was priceless, 'the scariest demon in the world, doesn't even recognize itself'.

Then my laughter stopped, once Kyubi growled at me: " **What are you** **laughing at, brat?** ".

"How come you didn't even know, what color is your fur?"- I asked, still snickering.

" **Oh, yeah, what about you?** "- he asked. " **What happened to your hair?** "

'What is he talking about?'- I thought, but than my answer came, once I looked into the water. I saw myself, but my hair color was also different: my hair was also black.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?"- I shouted. Than I heard the beast laughing: " **HA,** **HA, HA, HA, you are right, brat, it IS pretty funny to watch!** "

"Hey, shut up, furball"- I shouted.

" **Whatever, brat** "

"Wait, how are you still alive?"- I asked. "The Yondaime killed you."

" **Do you** **seriously thought, that some mortal possibly kill me?** "- he asked me.

"Than, how did he beat you?"

" **By sealing me into the human body.** "

Then I finally realized it: "He... he sealed you into me"

There was a moment of silence until I shouted: "So, it is because of you the villagers hates me!"

" **They are just blind fools, who** **doesn't recognize the prisoner and its jailer.** "- he said with the wise words.

I calmed down, then I have remembered something that was on my mind: "Do you have any idea, why am I still alive?"

" **That is an interesting question.** "- he said. " **I was pretty sure, that you are dead, cause when you died, I began to die as well. I could feel Kami's hand touching me, but then, something pulled me back into you and I don't know, what it is.** "

I wasn't sure, how to react on this, I mean lot of things happened today: I was killed; somehow I'm alive and I found out that the Kyubi is sealed into me. How crazy is that?

"One last question: where are we?"- I asked.

" **We are in your mind scape, kid.** "- Kyubi answered. " **But now, I think it is time for you to wake up. I also wanna know what happened and more important, where are you now?** ".

With that, everything went black, until I heard the noice.

* * *

( _third person POV, real world)_

Naruto woke up from the noise, that was heard all over the place, where he was. He hesitantly opened his eyes, with a little bit blurry in his vision, he could see, that he was in some kind of building, in which the sealing was made out of wood. From the sealing the was some dark liquid falling all over the place. The sound of clapping liquid was not the only one; there was the sound, like something was moving in some kind of pipes.

Naruto turn his head on the left and saw the weird looking, iron door, strange black and darkish yellow worker closing, black tie, iron platform near the door, with many buttons and a giant lightbulb above the door.

'What is this place. Where am I?'- Naruto thought.

Then he turned his head on the right and immediately regret, that he did. Because on the right side of the room was some sort of broken kitchen, but that is not what scared our hero that much. The reason was the person, who was cooking something in the kitchen, but Naruto didn't know, if that thing even a human. There stood a human shaped creature, but his entire body was covered in black goo. The creature appeared to be bald, but Naruto wasn't sure, cause he couldn't see it clearly. The figure appeared to be wearing white trousers with suspenders and white boots, which were all dirty, with the bit of black goo on them. The figure were also singing some sort of melody, in melodically quiet, but scary voice:

" _ **Sheep, sheep, it's time to sleep**_

 _ **Rest your head, it's time for bed...**_ "

Somehow the song appears to calm Naruto down a bit, but he still thought it is better to get up. As he got up, he could still fell his headache. "Ah... my head."- he said.

" **Ah, I see you finally decided to wake up.** "- the figure's voice said.

Naruto turned right and could easily see the figure's whole body. The figure appears to be male, with muscular body, that was covered in goo. However our hero was scared of the figure's face, well, more of the mask it was wearing: the mask was like some sort of childish looking demon, with giant black eyes, black horns and scary wide smile, which was cut out, for Naruto to see figures eyes.

Naruto couldn't help, but to scream: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, what the hell are you?"

The figure wasn't offended or appeared to be surprise, by young boy's reaction, but instead answered calmly: " **Oh,** **sorry, where are my manners. Greetings, child, my name is Sammy Lawrence. And, what is your name, young man?** "

Naruto was still scared of that th... Sammy, but since he was asking calmly, he decide to answer.

"Na...Na...Naruto...Uz...Uzumaki"- our hero answer, with the bit of scare.

" **Named after the ramen topping, I see.** "- Sammy said, with the bit of amusement.

Naruto was about to shout at him, his name meant maelstrom, not the fishcake, but he was to scared to said anything. Sammy saw this and decided to calm the kid down: " **There is no need to be scared of me, child. I'm not gonna hurt you, we have the specific rule: not to harm any children.** "

The kid calmed down for a bit and decided to ask: "Excuse me, Sammy-san, but where am I and how I got here?"

" **You, my friend, in ' Joey Drew studios', as for how you got here, my master found you, dead, on the beach and brought you here.** "- Sammy answered.

"'Joey Drew studios'?" "Master?"- asked the confused Naruto.

" **Why yes, my master, Bendy, found you and the studio is** **located in the Hidden Ink village.** "- answered Sammy.

"Hidden Ink village?"- asked the boy again. "Never heard of it."

" **Of c** **ourse you didn't, the village was destroyed and long forgotten** "- answered Sammy.

"Oh, wait, you said your master found me dead, then how am I still alive?"

" **Ever heard of** **resurrection my boy?** "

"Yes, it is when you return the dead person back to life and he become a zombie"- answered Naruto, but then realized what he said and shouted: "I AM A ZOMBIE?"

" **No, my boy, you are much powerful and scarier than zombie.** "

"What do you mean by that?"- asked the scared Naruto.

" **I believe my master would like to explain everything to you** "- answered Sammy. " **Go get dressed in the closes that are near the door, than turn right to the stairs and walk to the first floor, master Bendy will be waiting for you.** "

"Why do I need clothes?"

" **Well, if you are okay to meet my master naked, than you don't have to wear clothes** "- answered Sammy, while chucking.

Naruto looked at himself and found, that he is really naked. In the moment, he quickly grabbed the clothes and put them on, while felling a bit disgusted putting the smelly, dirty clothes. However the only thing that looked clean was the tie, which he couldn't put on himself. Sammy saw this and decided to help the boy.

" **Here we go.** "- said mr Lawrence. " **Now, go and meet the master. He doesn't like to wait.** "

Naruto then walked to the door, which to his surprise opened automatically. Turning right he walked up the stairs, until he heard the voice in his head:

' **Hey, kit, how do you feel?** '

"Wait, Kyubi, where are you?"- Naruto asked out loud.

' **Not so loud, you idiot, I'm talking through the link with your mind, so** **instead of speaking, think what you want to ask.'**

'Okay, sorry, jeez. Anyway, I'm fine just fell a bit weird. That Sammy guy said that I was returned back to life, but I'm not a zombie. I don't understand.'

' **Me neither, kit. Let's hope, that that 'master' Sammy was talking about, will explain everything** '

'Ok'

Naruto finally made it on the first floor. The hallway was the same, as the last one, however this had many wooden doors, with weird cardboard of some sort of little demon, which has the same face, as Sammy's mask.

Then our hero heard the noise coming from one of the rooms. The sound was, like someone was throwing the books. Without any other option, our black- haired hero started walking to the source of the noise and found himself in some kind of library in which all the books were on the floor. But, what was shocking, that in the library was the short creature, that was throwing the books, looked exactly like those cardboards in the hall. It was the short, little, black and white devil with the white bowtie. It was growling: " **Damn it, how come everything has to be erased from these books?** "

Naruto didn't know, what to, but he decided to start the conversation: "Hello?"

The demon looked at the boy and smiled with his creepy, wide smile. Than he walked towards Naruto and spoke with normal tone: "Well, well, well, looks like you finally woke up."

Naruto was taking back from the creature, but than he answered: "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good to hear, by the way my name is Bendy, Bendy the dancing demon."- the creature introduced himself as Bendy.

"Hello sir. I'm Naruto Uzumaki"- Naruto introduced himself.

"Named after the maelstrom, I like it, perfect name for our new demon"- said Bendy.

Naruto was happy to hear that somebody at least said, that his name isn't fishcake, but than paused: "I'm sorry, Bendy-sama, but what do you mean demon?"

"That's exactly what I mean kid, you returned back to life as the demon!"

 _to be continued._

* * *

 **That's it folks. Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of "The ink fox demon". Thank you** **very much for your comments and views. Write in the comments who you also want to see in Naruto's harem. See you all next time.**


End file.
